Tutti amano Hugo
| numero_stagione=6 | numero_episodio=12 | data_ABC=13 aprile 2010 | data_FOX=21 aprile 2010 | data_RAI=26 luglio 2010 | lunghezza= | centric=Hurley | flashsideways= | giorniAJIRA=10 | titolo_originale=Everybody Loves Hugo | sceneggiatore=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | regista=Daniel Attias | specialguest=Harold Perrineau - Michael Dawson Cynthia Watros - Libby Smith | guest=Bruce Davison - Dr. Douglas Brooks Lillian Hurst - Carmen Reyes | costar=Archie Ahuna - Nonno Tito Kenton Duty - Ragazzo misterioso Jesse Smith - Waiter | uncredited=Francois Chau - Pierre Chang Samm Levine - Clerk }} è il dodicesimo episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 115esimo dell'intera serie. Hurley è preoccupato per il destino dei suoi compagni. Intanto, Locke è incuriosito dal nuovo arrivo nel suo accampamento. Trama Timeline parallela (2004) Un narratore fuori schermo annuncia un filmato retrospettivo e alcune immagini della vita di , descrivendo il suo successo e diffondere in tutto il mondo Mr. Cluck e le sue generose azioni dei confronti dei più bisognosi. Il presentatore, Pierre Chang, inaugura la nuova ala di paleontologia al Museo di storia naturale Golden State, denominato poi Hugo Reyes. Hugo viene presentato come l'"Uomo dell'Anno", e si alza dal tavolo di fronte agli applausi della sala. Dopo la cerimonia, Hugo esce fuori con su madre, portandosi il premio, una sagoma di T. rex in vetro smerigliato. Sua madre gli dice che, sì, tutti amano Hugo, a parte le donne. Lui dice di non avere tempo per questo, e lei allora gli annuncia di aver organizzato un pranzo con la figlia del vicino del nonno di Hurley, Rosalita. Il giorno dopo Hugo aspetta per il suo appuntamento al buio in un ristorante messicano, Spanish Johnny's, mangiucchiando svogliatamente le tortilla "della casa". Dopo una breve conversazione con un cameriere, si alza e lo chiama per nome. Hugo si alza, dicendo che non si aspettava di vedere una ragazza così carina. Quando è chiaro che Hugo si aspettava qualcun altro, lei ammette di non essere Rosalita, il suo appuntamento al buio, e che l'ha visto dall'altra parte della sala. Lui le chiede come fa a conoscere il suo nome. Lei gli prende le mani e gli chiede se lui creda che due persone possono essere connesse come anime gemelle. Lei gli chiede anche se lui si ricordi. Hugo gli chiede se dovrebbe. li interrompe e porta via lei. Hugo li segue fuori e vede che lei entra in un pulmino dell' Istituto di Igiene Mentale Santa Rosa. ♪ Qualche tempo dopo, Hugo, pensieroso ordina del pollo in un ristorante Mr. Cluck's. Mentre mangia vede che lo fissa. Desmond si fa avanti e gli chiede se si conoscono e che era sull'Oceanic 815. Desmond nota che Hugo sta mangiando troppo pollo e Hugo spiega che mangia quando è depresso. Hugo dice a Desmond di aver incontrato una donna fantastica al ristorante, ma c'è un problema, lei è pazza: lei dice che si conoscevano già, ma lui non se la ricorda. Desmond gli dice che dovrebbe seguire il suo istinto e cercare di scoprire come facessero a conoscersi prima del ristorante. Desmond se ne va quando la sua ordinazione, numero 42, è pronta. .]] Hugo va all'Istituto di Igiene Mentale Santa Rosa per vedere Libby. Il suo dottore, , non vuole fare vedere Libby a Hugo perché lei ha perso il suo contatto con la realtà. Per persuadere il Dr. Brooks, Hugo scrive un assegno di $100,000 come donazione all'Istituto. Hurley incontra Libby. Lei gli chiede come mai sia andato a trovarla se non si ricorda di lei. Quando lui le chiede dove pensa che si siano incontrati la prima volta, lei spiega che ogni volta che vede Hugo in TV le vengono in mente numerosi ricordi, come se fosse un'altra vita. Lei dice che ci fu un incidente aereo, che era su un'isola, che loro erano lì entrambi e che si piacevano. ♪ Lei crede anche che lui fosse nella clinica. Lui continua a non ricordare, ma le chiede se vuole uscire per un appuntamento. Lei accetta. ♪ Poco dopo, Hugo e Libby preparano un picnic alla spiaggia. Lei dice che essere su una spiaggia con HUgo le sembra familiare, come un appuntamento che non hanno mai avuto. Lui le chiede perché lei vorrebbe stare proprio con lui e lei gli risponde che è perché lui le piace. Si baciano teneramente e Hurley ha una visione del periodo che hanno trascorso insieme sull'isola. Lui esita a dire a Libby che ricorda qualcosa, ma le dice che non crede che sia pazza del tutto. Desmond, che li guardava dalla sua macchina, se ne va. ♪ Più tardi, Desmond è seduto nella sua macchina davanti alla scuola dove e lavorano e guarda Locke attraversare la strada sulla sua sedia a rotelle. Ben bussa al suo finestrino e in modo sospettoso, chiede a Desmond cosa stia facendo. Desmond inventa che si sta trasferendo nei dintorni e che sta cercando una scuola per suo figlio. Desmond tiene d'occhio Locke e congeda Ben educatamente. Desmond avvia l'auto, attraversa velocemente il parcheggio e investe Locke. Ben corre in soccorso di Locke, il quale appare gravemente ferito, ma ancora vivo. Timeline originale (2007) Gruppo di Hurley avvisa ad Hurley.]] Hurley è alle tombe dei sopravvissuti, davanti alla tomba di Libby. Lui dice che vorrebbe poter parlare con lei, ma Ilana lo interrompe chiedendogli se sia pronto ad andare alla "Roccia Nera" a prendere la dinamite per distruggere l'aereo. Ilana dice di non essere sicura che sia la cosa giusta da fare, ma è l'unica idea che hanno. Hurley dice a Ilana che Libby era stata assassinata prima del loro primo appuntamento. ♪ Dei sussurri precedono l'apparizione di Michael. Michael dice di essere venuto per fermare Hurley dall'uccidere tutti. Hurley chiede perché dovrebbe credergli, dato che ha ucciso Libby, ma Michael dice che non importa e che se Hurley facesse esplodere l'aereo tante persone morirebbero e, dato che tutti lo ascoltano ora, sarebbe un suo errore. Jack arriva e gli dice di sbrigarsi. è coinvolta nell'esplosione della dinamite.]] Alla spiaggia Ilana arriva dicendo che dovranno andare all'Isola dell'Idra per distruggere l'aereo prima del calar del Sole. Poi dice a Richard di avere preso quattro candelotti di dinamite alla "Roccia Nera". Hurley arriva e dice che non pensa che sia una buona idea, soprattutto perchè la dinamite è molto instabile. Ilana dice che deve farlo per proteggerli; Hurley chiede come sia possibile che facendo saltare l'aereo li salverà. Ilana dice che è l'unico modo di impedire al Fumo Nero di lasciare l'Isola e ripete che Jacob ha detto che Richard sa cosa va fatto e lui ha detto di far saltare l'aereo. Mentre parla, appoggia lo zaino con la dinamite a terra, la dinamite esplode uccidendola e sbalzando gli altri al suolo. reagiscono alla morte di Ilana.]] Hurley si reca alla tenda di Ilana. Tra le sue cose trova un libro di Dostoevsky "Memorie del Sottosuolo" in russo e il sacchettino con le ceneri di Jacob. Guarda dentro il sacchettino e lo prende con sé. Richard dice a Hurley che dovranno andare a prendere altra dinamite o la morte di Ilana sarà stata vana. Jack dice che il messaggio era che la dinamite è troppo pericolosa da portare. Aggiunge anche di aver promesso a Sun di portarla via dall'Isola, Richard risponde che avrebbe voluto che Jack non avesse fatto quella promessa e che non si deve rendere responsabile di tutti. Hurley dice autorevolmente che Richard ha ragione e che è l'unica scelta che hanno, guarda Jack negli occhi e dice di fidarsi di lui. Dopo una lunga pausa Jack concorda. ]] Appena il gruppo si muove verso la "Roccia Nera", Ben cinicamente dice che Ilana, era stata scelta da Jacob per proteggere i candidati, dire a loro chi sono e infine l'Isola l'ha fatta saltare in aria. Arrivano alla "Roccia Nera" e realizzano che Hurley non è con loro. Poco dopo, Hurley arriva correndo fuori dalla nave, gridando di correre. La "Roccia Nera" esplode e viene distrutta. Richard pretende di sapere perché Hurley l'abbia fatto. Hurley risponde che li sta proteggendo. Richard lo assale dicendo che così li ha condannati. Miles chiede a Hurley perché l'abbia fatto; Hurley dice che è stato Michael a dirglielo, e che Michael è un morto. Miles chiede se Hurley faccia tutto quello che gli dicono i morti. Hurley risponde che i morti sono molto più affidabili dei vivi. Richard si prepara per andare alle Baracche della DHARMA per prendere le granate e gli esplosivi. guarda dove pare essere il fantasma di Jacob.]] Jack suggerisce che dovrebbero parlarne, ma Hurley dice che lui sa cosa devono fare: andare a parlare con Locke. Ben chiede se stia cercando di ucciderli e Hurley dice che Jacob gli ha detto che devono parlare con Locke. Richard non gli crede e chiede a Hurley di chiedere a Jacob cosa sia l'Isola. Hurley risponde che non gli deve provare nulla, che loro possono scegliere se andare con lui o continuare a far saltare cose in aria. Richard gli dà del bugiardo perché Jacob non dice mai alle persone cosa fare. Richard aggiunge che "se il Fumo Nero lascerà l'Isola, tutto sarà finito". Richard chiede loro di aiutarlo a far esplodere l'aereo. Solo Ben e Miles lo seguono. Jack dice che se Jacob dice che dovranno parlare con Locke, loro parleranno con Locke. spiega la natura dei sussurri.]] E' notte. Sun scrive scruve su un biglietto chiedendo a Frank se avessero fatto un errore e Frank dice "probabilmente". Hurley chiede cosa dovrebbero dire a Locke e Jack dice di non preoccuparsi perché anche Locke avrà molte cose da dire. Hurley lo guarda dubbioso e confessa a Jack di non aver visto Jacob. Jack dice di saperlo e spiega che da quando ha ucciso Juliet vuole aggiustare tutto, ma che non potrà mai per quanto possa essere difficile ha deciso di lasciarsi guidare dagli altri. ♪ Hurley ripete che andare da Locke è stata una sua idea, ma Jack gli dice che si sta fidando di lui, come Hurley gli aveva chiesto. Hurley aggiunge di non sapere dove stiano andando. Poco dopo si sentono i sussurri. Hurley dice di sapere cosa siano e dice al gruppo di aspettare. Lì vicino, Hurley trova Michael e gli chiede se ci sia qualcun altro come lui. Michael dice che loro sono quelli che non possono trapassare, e rivela che sono loro la fonte dei sussurri. Michael mostra a Hurley dove è il campo di Locke. Hurley chiede se c'è qualcosa che possa fare; Michael dice di non farsi uccidere, e se dovesse vedere Libby di dirle che gli dispiace davvero tanto. Gruppo dell'Uomo in Nero chiede a Sayid dove è stato, ma non gli risponde.]] L'Uomo in Nero (con le sembianze di Locke) sta lavorando su un grosso pezzo di legno. Sawyer gli chiede se lo voglia far diventare un filo d'erba. Dice di non saperlo, e che quando sarà tempo lo scoprirà. L' Uomo in Nero spiega a Sawyer e Kate che stanno aspettando Hugo, Sun e Jack perché, hanno bisogno di essere tutti uniti per tornare sull'Isola, e quindi anche per partire da "questa roccia abbandonata da Dio". Kate dice di non vedere nessuno arrivare. Sayid torna dalla sua missione. Sawyer si avvicina a Sayid, ma lui Sayid chiede solo di parlare con "Locke" in privato. rivela il pacco di Widmore all'Uomo in Nero.]] Sayid dice all'Uomo in Nero che Widmore non l'ha visto, ma i suoi uomini sì, e che non vede il motivo per il quale ucciderli, dato che non era per quello che era andato lì. Poi rivela che Desmond è legato ad un albero. L'Uomo in Nero chiede scusa a Desmond perché Sayid l'ha legato. Desmond dice che non lo deve colpevolizzare, ma che non ha nessun posto in cui andare e quindi non ha bisogno di scappare. L'Uomo in Nero la trova una buona scusa per liberarlo e taglia le corde. L'Uomo in Nero chiede a Desmond perché Widmore l'abbia portato sull'Isola. Desmond dice di essere stato sequestrato e poi condotto direttamente da Widmore; aggiunge che è stato abbattuto dentro una costruzione di legno e colpito da una forte carica di elettromagnetismo. L'Uomo in Nero gli chiede come abbia fatto a sopravvivere e Desmond risponde che l'ha imparato con l'esperienza. L'Uomo in Nero dice: "Sai chi sono io?" e Desmond risponde che è John Locke. L'Uomo in Nero manda via Sayid dicendo che deve andare a fare una passeggiata con Desmond. Offre la mano a Desmond per alzarsi e gli dice che ha qualcosa da mostrargli. continues to taunt the Man in Black.]] L'uomo in Nero chieda a Desmond per quanto tempo è rimasto al cigno a premere il pulsante. Desmond risponde che l'ho ha fatto per tre anni. L'uomo in nero fa notare a Desmond che adesso è ritornato sull'isola. L'uomo in Nero dice a Desmond che se non fosse assurdo direbbe che l'isola si sia accanita contro di lui,ma Desmond risponde che l'isola si è accanita contro tutti loro. L'uomo in nero dà ragione a Desmond ma improvvisamente scorge un ragazzo misterioso in piedi poco distante da loro. Desmond chiede chi sia il ragazzo ma l'uomo in nero gli dice di ignorarlo,il ragazzo fa un sorriso e scappa via. brings Desmond to an old well.]] L'uomo in nero conduce Desmond a un pozzo, uno dei molti sull'isola. L'uomo in nero lancia una torcia giu nel pozzo e mostra così che è molto profondo, spiega che il pozzo è molto vecchio, che fu costruito a mano da persone in cerca di risposte. Questi scoprirono che gli aghi delle bussole puntavano in direzione di luoghi come questo. Dice che scavare il pozzo però non diede loro alcuna risposta. Afferma quindi di aver mostrato a Desmond il pozzo perché Widmore non è interessato alle risposte, è interessato solo nel potere, e gli dice che ha portato Desmond indietro, sull'isola, solo perché potesse aiutarlo a trovare ciò che stava cercando. Desmond quindi confessa di dubitare che quella fosse l'unica ragione per cui l'uomo in nero l'avesse portato al pozzo. Costui allora chiede il motivo per cui lo Scozzese non abbia paura. Ma la risposta di Desmond è un interrogazione riguardo lo scopo della paura stessa. Allora l'uomo in nero spinse nel pozzo Desmond, che urlò quando precipitò sul fondo. L'uomo in nero torna quindi al campo e dice a Sayid che non si devono più preoccupare di Desmond. Hurley quindi arriva nel campo e affronta l'uomo in nero, chiedendogli una tregua, cosicché nessun altro venga ucciso. L'uomo in nero quindi consegna a Hugo il suo coltello e gli da la sua parola. Frank, Sun e Jack allora arrivano anch'essi nel campo. Sun si guarda intorno in cerca di Jin. l'uomo in nero si concentra su Jack e gli chiede un colloquio in privato. Il Dottore allora lo fissa preoccupato, al cui sguardo l'uomo in nero risponde con un occhiata di molto compiaciuta soddisfazione. Curiosità *Con questo episodio, Hurley diventa il settimo ed ultimo personaggio ad avere un episodio di flashback, un episodio di flashforward ed un episodio di flashsideway centrato esclusivamente su di lui. Gli altri sono Kate, Jack, Sayid, Ben, Sawyer e Sun. *Il momento conclusivo sull'isola di questo episodio segna la prima volta che Jack vede Locke, alias l'uomo in nero, dall'episodio "316", quando mise le scarpe di suo padre sul cadavere di Locke nel negozio di macelleria, marcando un intervallo di 23 episodi e segnando il periodo più lungo in cui Locke e Jack non hanno avuto alcuna interazione (escludendo le interazioni nella linea temporale parallela). *Il vero cane di Jorge Garcia, Nunu, appare in una delle immagini con Hugo all'inizio dell'episodio. [1] *Una foto di Hugo da piccolo mostrata nel montaggio è in realtà una foto di Jorge da bambino. [2] *L'aspetto del giovane Jacob è cambiato dall'episodio "Il sostituto". Un cambiamento, in questo episodio, sono i suoi capelli che appaiono più scuri. *Dopo che la Roccia Nera esplode, Miles chiede ad Hurley chi fosse Michael. Miles conosceva Michael dallo pseudonimo Kevin Johnson. ("Vi presento Kevin Johnson") **Miles disse a Michael di sapere che il suo nome non era Kevin Johnson, ma non chiarendo come, o se sapesse chi fosse realmente. È anche probabile che Miles fosse semplicemente compiaciuto, come lo è il suo modo di fare. ("Vi presento Kevin Johnson") ***Miles era nella stanza quando Ben aveva rivelato che Michael era la sua spia sul mercantile e Sawyer aveva spiegato chi era Michael prima del cargo. ("Vi presento Kevin Johnson") *Richard aveva sempre indossato la croce di Isabella da quando se l'era rimessa alla fine dell'episodio "Ab Aeterno". Tuttavia, in questo episodio non lo indossa più. Note di produzione *Jin non appare in questo episodio. *Sun e Claire appaiono senza parlare; Sun comunica in forma scritta. *Nonostante siano entrambi ex membri principali del cast, Harold Perrineau e Cynthia Watros sono accreditati come guest star e non guest star speciali, continuando la tendenza della sesta stagione di inserire una lista cast di ospiti interamente alfabetici. **Michael appare per la prima volta dall'episodio "Casa dolce casa, seconda e terza parte", un intervallo di 28 episodi. Questa è la prima volta che Michael appare sull'isola dalla puntata "Si vive insieme, si muore soli", un intervallo di 65 episodi. **Michael diventa il sesto personaggio principale ad apparire nella sesta stagione. ***Questa è l'ultima apparizione di Michael nella serie. **Libby appare per la prima volta dall'episodio "Vi presento Kevin Johnson", un intervallo di 34 episodi. Questa è la prima volta che Libby compare viva dalla puntata "? (episodio)", un periodo di 68 episodi. **Libby diventa il settimo ex personaggio principale ad apparire nella stagione 6. *Pierre Chang appare per la prima volta dall'episodio "L'incidente, prima e seconda parte", una pausa di 11 episodi. *Dr. Brooks appare per la prima volta dall'episodio "Dave", un intervallo di 72 episodi. *Questo è il primo episodio del regista Daniel Attias dall'episodio "Numeri (episodio)", anch'esso incentrato su Hurley. *Il titolo dell'episodio è un riferimento all'episodio "Tutti odiano Hugo"; entrambi scritti da Edward Kitsis ed Adam Horowitz. *Questo episodio segna la prima scena che coinvolge sia Desmond che Locke da "L'inizio della fine", un intervallo di 42 episodi. *Questo episodio segna l'ultima apparizione di Ilana nella linea temporale originale. *Questo episodio rende Hurley l'ultimo personaggio ad avere un episodio incentrato solamente su di lui nell'intera serie. *Nonostante sia dichiarato nel comunicato stampa, Archie Ahuna (Tito) non compare. Errori * La targa della vettura di Desmond non è la stessa quando, nell'episodio, prima lo si vede appostato a spiare Hurley e Libby e successivamente investe Locke. * Quando Hurley prepara la coperta per il suo appuntamento con Libby, il sole punta a loro direttamente in faccia. Tuttavia, quando la coperta tocca la sabbia, Hurley e Libby non sono più posti di fronte alla luce del sole. * Nella scena precedente a quando Ilana salta in aria a causa della dinamite, vi è una ripresa nella quale lei sta parlando, e sempre nella stessa si può notare che sta piovendo, e quindi un'inquadratura assolutamente inconsistente rispetto alle altre inquadrature della stessa scena. * Il Dr Chang appare per lo più identico a se stesso nel 1977, nonostante la storia abbia luogo nel 2004. * Quando Hurley è al ristorante e viene avvicinato dal cameriere, ha in mano un pezzo di patatina molto piccolo, ma quando cambia l'inquadratura ne tiene una intera fra le dita. * Quando l'uomo in nero taglia le corde che vincolano Desmond, taglia una ciocca, ma è in grado di allontanare tutti e quattro i fili. * Poco prima che Hurley lasci Michael nella scena notturna nella giungla, spruzzi d'acqua che indicano la pioggia possono essere visti nella felpa grigia di Michael, pur non piovendo in questa scena. * Nella scena flashsideway in cui Hurley e Libby fanno il loro picnic sulla spiaggia, si possono vedere sullo sfondo alcuni alti grattacieli rappresentativi di un'area metropolitana del centro. Downtown Los Angeles si trova a poche miglia nell'entroterra e non è visibile da nessuna spiaggia. (In realtà, gli edifici sono probabilmente il centro di Honolulu, dove è stata girata la scena). Tematiche ricorrenti * Nella linea temporale parallela, Hurley continua a non essere d'accordo con sua madre riguardo all'aver bisogno di una ragazza nella sua vita. Lei lo schiaffeggia. (Problemi familiari) * Libby afferra le mani di Hugo e chiede se crede che due persone possano essere collegate. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) * Il numero dell'ordinazione di Desmond al ristorante Casa del Pollo di Mr. Cluck è il 42. (Numeri) * Hugo sistema una coperta bianca sulla spiaggia durante il suo appuntamento con Libby. (Bianco e nero) * Quando Hugo e Libby stanno parlando all'Istituto di Igiene Mentale Santa Rosa, sullo sfondo un paziente gioca a ''Forza Quattro. (Numeri) (Giochi) * Desmond investe Locke con la sua auto. (Incidenti d'auto) * Ilana ritorna dalla Roccia Nera con quattro candelotti di dinamite. (Numeri) * Ben sottolinea che Ilana morì non appena l'isola ebbe finito con lei. (Fato contro libero arbitrio) (Morte) * Ilana muore quando appoggia a terra la borsa con all'interno la dinamite instabile. (Vita e morte) * Nella linea temporale parallela, Hurley continua ad essere in disaccordo con la madre quando le dice che ha bisogno di una donna nella sua vita. (Problemi familiari) * Quando Hurley dice al gruppo le istruzioni di Jacob, Richard presume che Hurley stia mentendo perché Jacob non dice alle persone cosa fare. (Fato contro libero arbitrio) * Quando Desmond è legato all'albero, la corda viene avvolta attorno al suo petto quattro volte. (Numeri) * L'uomo in nero rilascia Desmond dalle sue corde dopo che Desmond afferma di non avere un posto dove andare, una scusa che l'Uomo in Nero trova più irrefutabile. (Prigionia) * Sull'isola, gli occhi di Locke hanno due colori diversi: uno è verde, l'altro azzurro. (Occhi) * Quando è seduta con Hurley all'istituto di igiene mentale Santa Rosa un primo piano di Libby mostra che ha gli occhi verdi. (Occhi) * Hurley dice a Richard che Jacob gli ha detto di non far esplodere l'aereo, ma Hurley più tardi confida a Jack che Jacob non gli ha mai dato tale istruzione. (Truffe e inganni) * Michael si scusa con Hurley per aver ucciso Libby. (Redenzione) * Nel flashsideway, Hugo e Libby hanno il loro primo appuntamento. (Relazioni) * L'uomo in nero porta Desmond in un pozzo, spingendolo dentro. (Truffe e inganni) * Desmond ricorda di essere stato colpito dall'elettromagnetismo, dicendo all'uomo in nero che ha esperienza con questo genere di cose. (Elettromagnetismo) * A causa della decisione di Hugo di andare a parlare con Locke, tre delle persone di cui Locke afferma di aver bisogno vanno nel suo campo; Hugo, Jack e Sun. (Coincidenze) Riferimenti culturali *Memorie dal sottosuolo: dopo la morte di Ilana, Hurley prende una copia in lingua russa di questo romanzo del 1864 di Fëdor Dostoevskij. Parla delle condizioni di esistenza dell'individuo e delle sue emozioni, azioni e responsabilità, tentando principalmente di convalidare il libero arbitrio in opposizione al determinismo. * Forza 4: quando Hurley visita Libby all'istituto di igiene mentale Santa Rosa, uno dei pazienti viene visto giocare a Forza 4. * Seinfeld: mentre Hurley esce dalla cerimonia di premiazione con sua madre, nota che la prossima cerimonia di premiazione a cui parteciperà è quella del Fondo Umano, un riferimento ad un falso ente di beneficenza che George Costanza crea per donare i regali di viaggio invece di fare regali ai suoi colleghi nell'episodio The Strike. *DC Comics: nella versione originale Hugo chiede a Libby di parlare di questo bizarro alternate universe di cui parla. Bizzaro World è una versione alternativa della Terra nell'universo dei fumetti DC (Superman). Ha tutte le stesse persone della Terra originale, ma ognuno agisce in modo opposto a come agiscono sulla Terra originale. *The Rowing Song: nei titoli di coda dell'episodio, vengono utilizzate le ultime due stanze di questa canzone. The Rowing Song è una canzone del film del 1971 Willy Wonka e la fabbrica di cioccolato di Mel Stuart, adattata da The Rowers, un poema del 1959 di Roald Dahl. *Bruce Springteen: Hurley dovrebbe incontrare una ragazza di nome Rosalita in un ristorante chiamato Spanish Johnny's. Entrambi sono riferimenti all'album di Bruce Springsteen del 1973 "The Wild, The Innocent, and the E Street Shuffle", Rosalita è il titolo di una delle canzoni e Spanish Johnny un personaggio di riferimento in un altro. Tecniche di narrazione * Nella linea temporale originale sia Hurley che Libby si trovavano nell'Istituto di Igiene Mentale Santa Rosa. Nella linea temporale parallela solo Libby. * Nella linea temporale originale, l'uomo in nero, nelle sembianze di Locke, spinge Desmond in un pozzo, forse ferendolo. Nella linea temporale parallela Desmond investe Locke con la sua auto. * A causa della decisione di Hugo di andare a parlare con Locke, le tre persone che Locke sta aspettando si presentano alla spiaggia: Hugo, Jack e Sun. * Nella linea temporale originale Locke viene ucciso da Ben ma nella linea temporale parallela quando viene investito dall'auto di Desmond, Ben è il primo che corre a soccorrerlo. * Ilana ha appena finito di parlare di come si sia allenata tutta la vita per proteggere i candidati quando viene improvvisamente uccisa dalla sua trascurata manipolazione della dinamite (in modo identico alle condizioni in cui il dottor Arzt era morto). * L'ufficio del Dr. Brooks ha una grande foto incorniciata di una piccola isola tropicale. La stanza dei giochi ha un disegno a gesso di un'isola. * Nonostante nessuna apparente connessione con il progetto DHARMA od i suoi filmati di orientamento, il Pierre Chang della linea temporale parallela narra nondimeno una presentazione video. * Michael, che è morto quando la barca è esplosa, convince Hurley a far saltare in aria una barca. * Richard sostiene che Hurley stia mentendo perché Jacob non avrebbe detto alle persone cosa fare, eppure Jacob aveva recentemente dato ad Ilana ed Hurley delle istruzioni specifiche da eseguire. * Jack pensa che la lezione di tutti i suoi falliti tentativi di sistemare le cose sia il dover davvero "lasciar andare". * Dopo la morte di Ilana, i candidati (Sun, Jack, Hurley) vanno al campo dell'Uomo in Nero. * Ben domanda cosa sarebbe accaduto quando l'isola avrebbe finito con loro, chiedendolo a Jack e Sun. * Hurley commenta a Miles dicendo che i morti sono più affidabili dei vivi. Questa battuta è immediatamente seguita da una transizione alla linea temporale parallela. * Michael dice ad Hurley di dire a Libby che gli dispiace, se l'avesse vista di nuovo. La scena successiva è nella linea temporale parallela quando Hurley ha il suo risveglio, che è, in un certo senso, la volta seguente che Hurley, con i suoi ricordi della linea temporale originale, vede Libby. * Hurley diventa oggetto di molte critiche quando fa detonare il resto della dinamite. Nel flashsideway, si afferma che tutti amano Hugo. Analisi della storia * Hurley convince Jack, Sun e Frank a seguirlo per andare al campo dell'Uomo in Nero nella speranza di poterci parlare. * Nella linea temporale parallela, Desmond investe un Locke legato alla sedia a rotelle al di fuori della scuola in cui insegna il sostituto di Locke. * Nella linea temporale parallela, Libby si avvicina ad Hugo nel ristorante perché lei sa che sono anime gemelle. Per questo Hurley cerca di rivederla, e quando passano un momento insieme sulla spiaggia, Hurley ha dei flash di se stesso con Libby della linea temporale originale. * Hurley assume il ruolo di leader dopo che Michael gli dice di non distruggere l'aeroplano Ajira . * Cresce una frattura tra Richard ed Hurley quando non sono d'accordo su come avvicinarsi all'uomo in nero: distruggendo l'aereo Ajira o parlandoci insieme. * Richard continua la sua missione di far esplodere l'aereo. Ben e Miles vanno con lui nelle baracche del progetto DHARMA per recuperare esplosivi. * Hurley convince Jack, Sun e Frank a seguirlo nel campo dell'uomo in nero nella speranza di parlare con lui. * Hurley affronta l'uomo in nero per non farsi male l'un l'altro quando Hurley, Jack, Sun e Frank si avvicinano al suo campo. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Hurley dice ad Ilana che la dinamite della Roccia Nera è instabile, sapendolo per esperienza. (Esodo, seconda parte) * Desmond dice all'uomo in nero di aver trascorso 3 anni nella Stazione Cigno. (Orientamento) (Si vive insieme, si muore soli) *Quando Hurley bacia Libby, ha delle visioni sui loro giorni insieme sull'isola. (Fuoco e acqua) (Dave) *Nel flashsideway, Libby afferma che l'istituto di igiene mentale Santa Rosa le sembra familiare ricordando che Hurley fosse lì. (Dave) *Michael dice ad Hurley di essere dispiaciuto per aver ucciso Libby. (Due per la strada) *Hurley dice ad Ilana che aveva pianificato di fare un picnic con Libby prima che lei morisse. (Due per la strada) *Desmond racconta all'Uomo in Nero di aver avuto esperienze con eventi elettromagnetici. (Si vive insieme, si muore soli) *Miles ricorda di aver visto l'Uomo in Nero in azione. (Cambio delle regole) (Tramonto) *Jack ricorda la morte di Juliet. (Los Angeles LA X, prima e seconda parte) *Desmond dice di aver visto Hurley sul loro volo. (Los Angeles LA X, prima e seconda parte) (E vissero felici e contenti) *Hurley trova la busta contenente le ceneri di Jacob tra gli averi di Ilana. (Il sostituto) *Richard racconta ad Hurley che Jacob una volta gli disse cosa fosse l'Isola. (Ab aeterno) *Sayid dice all'uomo in nero che Widmore aveva Desmond sotto scorta armata. (E vissero felici e contenti) *Desmond dice all'uomo in nero di essere stato esposto all'elettromagnetismo. (E vissero felici e contenti) Allusioni ad altri episodi * Il titolo dell'episodio allude ad un episodio incentrato su Hurley della seconda stagione. (Tutti odiano Hugo) *Libby dice ad Hurley che il loro appuntamento a Los Angeles le fa pensare all'appuntamento che non hanno mai potuto avere. (Due per la strada) *Le macchie di sangue di Locke di questo incidente corrispondono a quelle dell'incidente che lo aveva paralizzato. (L'uomo di Tallahassee) (L'incidente, prima e seconda parte) *Quando gli viene chiesto il nome di suo figlio, Desmond risponde immediatamente con il nome del figlio della controparte della linea temporale originale: "Charlie". (La bomba) *L'Uomo in Nero dice a Desmond della presenza di più pozzi sull'Isola. (Questo posto è la morte) Domande senza risposta Linea temporale parallela * Perché investe con la sua auto? Category:Hurley-centric Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi